nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Artefaktwaffen
Artefaktwaffen werden mit der Erweiterung World of Warcraft: Legion im Spiel eingeführt. Hierbei handelt es sich um individuell anpassbare Waffen, die mit euch an Macht gewinnen. Beschreibung Nur die erfahrensten Veteranen von Azeroth besitzen die Kraft, legendäre Artefakte gegen die Brennende Legion zu führen. Die Macht dieser mythischen Waffen wächst mit der Macht ihrer Träger. Die Fähigkeiten, das Aussehen und die Soundeffekte dieser Waffen sowie deren Kampferlebnis werden von euren Entscheidungen beeinflusst. Macht Euer Artefakt zum perfekten Kampfinstrument und führt eure Fraktion durch ihre dunkelste Stunde. Jedes Artefakt ist ein Symbol für die Macht des Champions, der es einsetzt. Namen verfügen über Macht, also prägt euch die Namen dieser mythischen Waffen gut ein, denn sie werden eure ständigen Begleiter gegen den gefährlichsten Gegner sein, mit dem ihr es bisher zu tun hattet. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Legion (offizielle Homepage) Fakten zu Artefakten Als Beispiel für die vielen Artefakte, die mit World of Warcraft: Legion eintreffen, verdeutlicht die Ulthalesh, Sense der Totenwinde, die Waffe des Gebrechenshexenmeisters, wie ihr an eure neuen Artefaktwaffen gelangt. Artefakte sammeln Artefaktmacht und verfügen über einen Baum von Artefaktboni, die mit der entsprechenden Ressource freigeschaltet werden können. Die Boni haben verschiedene Ränge und der Fortschritt setzt sich über die Stufe 110 hinaus fort. Daneben wird ein neuer Gegenstandstyp namens Relikt seinen Weg ins Spiel finden. Relikte können in Artefakte eingesetzt werden, um die Stufe des Gegenstands zu erhöhen. Das verleiht euch Bonusränge für verschiedene Eigenschaften. Artefakte existieren in vielen verschiedenen Ausführungen (und Farben), die ihr freischalten könnt, sodass für viel Abwechslung gesorgt ist. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft: Legion - Vorstellung der Spielsysteme (09.11.2015) Waffenbeschreibungen Dämonenjäger Die Dämonenjäger (Schüler von Illidan) haben zwei ausgeprägte Spezialisierungen: Verwüstung und Rachsucht. Jede birgt ihre ganz eigene Identität, die sich in den Entscheidungen über Eure Artefaktwaffe widerspiegelt. * Zwillingsklingen des Betrügers (Kriegsgleven). Verwüstungsdämonenjäger. Diese unfassbar mächtigen Gleven zerteilen alles und jeden in ihrem Weg. * Kriegsklingen der Aldrachi (Kriegsgleven). Rachsuchtdämonenjäger bleiben standhaft im Angesicht jeder noch so überwältigenden Gefahr. Die Waffen ihrer Wahl sind die Kriegsklingen der Aldrachi – erfüllt mit der Kraft und Unbeugsamkeit eines verlorenen Volkes. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Dämonenjäger Druide Die Druiden (Wächter der Natur) haben vier separate Spezialisierungen: Gleichgewicht, Wildheit, Wächter und Wiederherstellung. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Fänge von Aschenmähne. Wildheitsdruiden. Die Fänge von Aschenmähne sind weit mehr als nur ein Symbol ihrer wilden Widerstandsfähigkeit. Mit uralter, ungebändigter Macht durchdrungen werden sie in der kommenden Schlacht sehr dienlich sein. Der riesige graue Panther Aschenmähne, eine der Ersten unter den wilden Göttern, war eine der Vielen, die dem Ruf des Halbgottes Cenarius folgten, um die Welt Azeroth im Krieg der Urahnen zu verteidigen. Sie starb im Kampf gegen die Legion, rettete dabei jedoch zahllose Leben. In Val'sharah wurde ihr zu Ehren ein großer Schrein errichtet, und ihre Fänge wurden geschmückt und dort zur Schau gestellt. Man sagt, dass ihnen noch viel ihrer Macht innewohnt. * G'Hanir, der Mutterbaum. Wiederherstellungsdruiden sind Freunde der Natur und Meister der Heilung. Mit einem Zweig von G'Hanir, dem Mutterbaum in ihren Händen sind sie bereit, sich jedem zu widersetzen, der es wagt, Azeroths Stabilität zu erschüttern. * Sichel von Elune. Gleichgewichtsdruiden. Die Sichel von Elune ist eine Waffe, die ein wahres Verständnis dessen verlangt, was Gleichgewicht bedeutet. Wer nicht stark genug ist, wird leicht von den Fluten dieser prächtigen Waffe davongeschwemmt und wird von ihr beherrscht, statt sie zu beherrschen. * Ursocs Klauen. Wächterdruiden verkörpern den Ausdruck „Naturgewalt“. Mithilfe Ursocs Klauen werden sie zu einem furchterregenden Wall aus Fell und Wut, der all jenen trotzen kann, die es wagen, sich ihnen entgegenzustellen. Diese Klauen, aus Titanstahl von der Titanenwächterin Freya geschmiedet, waren ihr Geschenk an Ursoc, den großen Bären, einen der wilden Götter. Er führte die Klauen in zahllosen Schlachten, bis er im Krieg der Urahnen starb. Obwohl sein Körper verging, blieben die Klauen zurück, und der Legende nach verbleibt ein Fragment seines Geistes in ihnen. Nachdem sie die Klauen Ursocs Furbolganhängern entrissen hatten, brachte eine Gruppe von Druiden die Klauen in den Smaragdgrünen Traum, suchten Ursocs Geist auf und übergaben ihm die Klauen, damit er sie verwahren sollte. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Druide Hexenmeister Hexenmeister haben mit ihren finsteren Praktiken drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Gebrechen, Dämonologie und Zerstörung. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Ulthalesh, Sense der Totenwinde (Stab). Gebrechenshexenmeister sind Meister der Schattenmagie und geben sich Teufelsenergien hin, die mit der Zeit ihre Lebensenergie verdorren lassen. Die Waffe ihrer Wahl ist Ulthalesh, eine große Sense, die die Seelen ihrer Opfer erntet und sich ihre Macht aneignet. * Schädel der Man'ari (Stab). Dämonologiehexenmeister sind Meister der Dämonen, die sie beschwören, damit sie ihnen dienen. Mit dem Schädel der Man'ari in der Hand können sie die größten dieser bösartigen Wesen befehligen und ermächtigen. Bevor die Eredar dem Titanen Sargeras dienten, verfügte einer ihrer größten Anführer, Thal'kiel, über nie dagewesene Kunstfertigkeit mit Beschwörungs- und Bindungsmagien. Von seinem Ehrgeiz getrieben griff er in die Leere und erhielt Wissen über finstere Kreaturen, die nichts glichen, was die Eredar je zuvor gesehen hatten. Sein waghalsiges Streben nach Macht erzürnte den Dämonenfürsten Archimonde, der ihn tötete und seinen Schädel als Warnung vergolden und zur Schau stellen ließ. Heute benutzt ihn der Schreckenslord Mephistroth, der damit seine Fähigkeiten, Dämonenarmeen für die Legion zu beschwören und zu befehligen, verbessert. * Szepter des Sargeras (Stab). Zerstörungshexenmeister. Der Name Sargeras steht für Zerstörung, was könnte also eine bessere Waffe für einen Zerstörungshexenmeister sein als das Szepter des Sargeras? Diese Waffe lässt mit der chaotischen Zerstörung, die sie auslösen kann, sicherlich das teufelsdurchströmte Herz eines Hexenmeisters höher schlagen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Hexenmeister Jäger Jäger, Meister der Jagd, haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Tierherrschaft, Überleben und Treffsicherheit. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Fangklaue, Speer der wilden Götter (Stangenwaffe). Überlebensjäger. Dieser Speer wurde von einem bekannten Hochberg-Tauren getragen. Überlebensjäger sind Meister des Ausharrens in der Wildnis, während sie Fallen und Schlingen benutzen, um ihre Gegner auszubluten. Mit dem von den Uralten Speer in der Hand können sie ihren Gegnern den Todesstoß versetzen. * Thas'dorah, Erbstück von Haus Windläufer (Bogen). Treffsicherheitsjäger sind in ihrem Element, wenn sie aus der Ferne töten. Eine verlässliche Waffe ist dabei von zentraler Bedeutung, und es gibt keinen besseren Bogen als Thas'dorah, Erbstück von Haus Windläufer. * Titanenblitz (Gewehr). Tierherrschaftsjäger sind auf einzigartige Weise mit den Tieren, die sie jagen, verbunden und verwischen die Grenzen zwischen Jäger und Beute. Um den Gefahren, denen sie in der Wildnis begegnen, zu trotzen, führen sie das Gewehr Titanenblitz – ein technomagisches Wunder der Ingenieurskunst, wie geschaffen dafür, das Ziel im Auge zu behalten. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Jäger Krieger Krieger haben als furchtlose Kämpfer drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Waffen, Furor und Schutz. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Stromkar, der Kriegsbrecher (Zweihandschwert). Waffenkrieger sind geduldige Kämpfer, die schwere Zweihandwaffen im entscheidenden Moment eines Kampfes zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. Es ist wenig verwunderlich, dass Waffen wie Stromkar, der Kriegsbrecher von ihnen bevorzugt werden, eines der gewaltigsten Großschwerter der Welt. * Kriegsschwerter der Valarjar (Einhandschwert). Furorkrieger sind hartnäckige Gegner, die es lieben, ein möglichst großes Gemetzel anzurichten. Mit den Kriegsschwertern der Valarjar in ihrem Arsenal gelingt es ihnen bestimmt, ihren Blutdurst auf dem Schlachtfeld zu stillen. Vor langer Zeit verriet der Titanenwächter Odyn die Zauberin Helya. Er brachte sie um und machte eine geisterhafte Val'kyr aus ihrer Seele. Er schmiedete diese Schwerter für die stärksten seiner sturmgeschmiedeten Valarjar, doch Helya stahl sie und tränkte sie mit einem Teil ihrer Wut. Dann gab sie sie ihrem eigenen Kämpfer, der damit die größten Helden jagte und ihre Seelen nach Helheim verschleppte, um dort zu dienen. Diese Schwerter verleiten ihren Besitzer zu unerbittlichen, gnadenlosen Angriffen, die die gegnerische Verteidigung überwältigen und keine Gelegenheit zum Kontern lassen. * Schuppe des Erdwächters (Schild). Schutzkrieger. Die Schuppe des Erdwächters passt am besten zu Schutzkriegern. Diese Kämpfer lassen ihre Gegner quasi gegen eine Wand laufen, und mit diesem Schild sind sie wirklich nahezu unaufhaltbar. Dieser undurchdringliche Schild wurde aus einer Schuppe des schwarzen Drachenaspekts geschaffen, bevor Neltharion der Erdwächter der Verderbnis der Alten Götter anheimfiel. Der furchtbare Vrykulkönig Magnar Eisbrecher zog mit diesem Schild in die Schlacht und errang trotz schier aussichtsloser Lage einen Sieg nach dem anderen. Als er letztendlich doch in der Schlacht fiel, war es aufgrund des Verrats von Dienern der Val'kyr Helya. Der Schild liegt jetzt mit König Magnar im Pfad der Könige in Sturmheim begraben. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Krieger Magier Magier haben als Meister des Arkanen drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Arkan, Feuer und Frost. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Aluneth, Großstab der Magna (Stab). Arkanmagier. Eine mächtige, sagenumwobene Waffe aus alten Zeiten, die im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion ihren Wert mehr als bewiesen hat. Die bekannteste Trägerin Aluneths war Aegwynn, die einzige Frau unter den Wächtern von Tirisfal, doch lassen Geschichten darauf schließen, dass der Großstab viel älter ist als sie. Angeblich hat sie den Stab etwa ein Jahrhundert nach ihrer Ernennung zur Wächterin gefunden und Aluneth in vielen Schlachten gegen die Brennende Legion eingesetzt. Einige Jahre, bevor sie ihren Titel aufgab, legte sie den Stab nieder, doch weiß niemand, wo sie ihn verwahrt haben könnte. * Felo'melorn (Einhandschwert). Feuermagier. Dieses Schwert wurde von Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer gegen den Lichkönig in der Eiskronenzitadelle getragen. Gibt es für einen Feuermagier eine bessere Waffe als das Schwert Felo'melorn, dessen Name „Flammenstoß“ bedeutet? Diese Waffe hat schon viele Einsätze erlebt und wird sich im bevorstehenden Kampf als unbezahlbar erweisen. Mit Felo'melorn, was „Flammenstoß“ bedeutet, zogen Mitglieder der Sonnenwandererfamilie in die Schlacht und stellten dabei ihre Tapferkeit im Krieg der Urahnen, während der Trollkriege und gegen den Todesritter Arthas Menethil unter Beweis. Nach seiner Zerstörung schmiedete Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer das Schwert neu, um ihm noch mehr Kraft zu verleihen. Später kam es gegen die dämonische Runenklinge Frostgram des Lichkönigs zum Einsatz, als Kael'thas mit diesem die Klingen kreuzte. Kael'thas war letztlich zum Rückzug gezwungen und das Schwert ging im eisigen Ödland Nordends verloren. * Schwarzfrost, Großstab von Alodi (Stab). Frostmagier. Vom Stab des ersten Wächters von Tirisfal geht eine unnatürliche Kälte aus, die von seinem Träger Besitz ergreift und ihn selbst im Angesicht einer überwältigenden Übermacht einen kühlen, scharfen Verstand bewahren lässt. Schwarzfrost ist die perfekte Waffe für einen Frostmagier, denn schon ihr Name wird die Herzen der Gegner vor Furcht erstarren lassen. Dieser Großstab wurde vom ersten Wächter von Tirisfal geführt und ist schon in vielen Kämpfen zum Einsatz gekommen. Träger dieses Großstabs war Alodi, der erste Wächter von Tirisfal. In dem Jahrhundert, in dem er als Wächter diente, trug er den Stab in vielen Schlachten gegen die Streitkräfte der Legion. Danach gab er seine Rolle als Wächter auf, behielt den Stab jedoch bis zu seinem Tode. Nach seinem Ableben brachten die Kirin Tor den Stab an einen sicheren Aufbewahrungsort. Sie hatten Angst davor, was passieren könnte, wenn ein weniger geübter Magier versuchen würde, seine Macht zu nutzen, ohne sie vollends beherrschen zu können. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Magier Mönch Mönche haben als Meister der Kampfkunst drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Braumeister, Nebelwirker und Windläufer. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Fu Zan, Gefährte des Wanderers (Stab). Braumeistermönche. Dieser Stab wurde aus dem ersten Wald von Pandaria gefertigt und auf seiner Reise durch die Zeitalter und die Hände seiner schlauen Meister mit unbeschreiblicher Macht durchwirkt. Als die Titanenwächterin Freya sich vor langer Zeit anschickte, die Welt mit Leben zu füllen, pflanzte sie einen der ersten Samen in Pandaria. Aus ihm wuchs Fu Zan, der erste Wald Pandarias, aus dem alle anderen entstanden. Bevor sie dem Rest Azeroths Leben einhauchte, schuf Freya einen Wanderstab für ihre Reisen aus einem Ast von Fu Zan. Schließlich gab Freya den Stab an die Jadeschlange Yu'lon weiter, die ihn wiederum an einen unvergleichlich schlauen Ho-zen weiterreichte. Der so genannte Affenkönig hängte seine wertvollsten Besitztümer an diesen Stab und trägt ihn bis heute bei sich. * Sheilun, Stab der Nebel (Stab). Nebelwirker. Dieser legendäre Stab diente einst dem letzten Kaiser von Pandaria dazu, sein Heimatland in Nebel zu hüllen. Noch heute wohnt ihm das Vermächtnis ewiger Weisheit und Entschlossenheit inne. Diese Waffe wurde bei Versuchen, die Lande Pandarias zu beschützen, zahlreichen Prüfungen unterzogen. In den Händen des richtigen Nebelwirkermönchs könnte er dazu beitragen, das Blatt im Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion zu wenden. Während der Regentschaft des letzten Pandarenkaisers wurde eine Prophezeiung ausgesprochen, dass eine erbarmungslose Legion über die Welt Azeroths herfallen und nur Verwüstung zurücklassen würde. Zur Rettung seines Volkes unterzog sich Kaiser Shaohao einer Reihe von Prüfungen und nahm den uralten Stab Sheilun mit. Danach verwendete er seine neu gewonnene Weisheit, um Teil des Landes zu werden. Er spaltete Pandaria als eigenständigen Kontinent vom Rest der Welt ab und hüllte es in Nebel, um es zu schützen. Sein Stab fiel zu Boden und blieb dort liegen, bis die Mönche des Tianklosters ihn fanden und zur sicheren Aufbewahrung auf die Terrasse des Endlosen Frühlings brachten. * Fäuste der Himmel (Faustwaffen). Windläufer. Diese Faustwaffen sind gegen jeden Feind von tödlicher Wirksamkeit, wenn ein Meister der Kampfkunst wie der Windläufermönch sie trägt. Diese Waffen tragen die Macht der unbändigen Elemente in sich und lassen jeden Träger schier unaufhaltsam werden. Vor Jahrtausenden erschuf Irmaat, der berühmte Schmied der Tol'vir, ein Paar prächtige Handklingen. Irmaat war mit seinem Werk unzufrieden und versuchte, die Essenz des Windlords Al'Akir in seinen Klingen einzufangen. Al'Akir war davon wenig begeistert. Um dem Schmied zu trotzen, versah Al'Akir die Handklingen mit rauen Mengen ungezügelten elementaren Zorns. Als Irmaat versuchte, ihre Macht zu entfesseln, entstand ein großer Wirbel, der seine Stadt verschlang und die Waffen in alle Winde zerstreute. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Mönch Paladin Paladine, die Krieger des Lichts, haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Heilig, Schutz und Vergeltung. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Aschenbringer (Zweihandschwert). Vergeltungspaladine. Der Verheerte Strand. Es heißt, dass dieses von Magni Bronzebart geschmiedete Schwert die Macht des Lichts auf seinen Besitzer überträgt, ihre Feinde zu Asche zu verbrennen. Der Name Aschenbringer erfüllt schon lange die Herzen all derer, die seine Macht zu spüren bekommen haben, mit Furcht. Dass er nun in die Hände des Vergeltungspaladins gefallen ist, ist kein Zufall, richtet dieser doch bereitwillig all jene, die gerichtet werden müssen. * Die Silberne Hand (Einhandstreitkolben). Heiligpaladine. Dieser Hammer hat zahllose Schlachten miterlebt und viele Gegner niedergestreckt. Hält der heilige Kreuzfahrer diese Waffe in Händen, schöpfen seine Verbündeten selbst im aussichtslosesten Kampf neue Kraft. Hüter Tyr, einer der Titanenwächter, setzte diese Waffe in zahllosen Schlachten gegen die Feinde des Pantheons ein. Als Loken, einer der anderen Wächter, der Verderbnis anheimfiel, stahlen Tyr und seine Verbündeten die Scheiben von Norgannon, um herauszufinden, wie weit Lokens Verrat reichte. Loken bemerkte den Diebstahl und hetzte Tyrs Gruppe schreckliche Monster auf die Fersen, doch opferte Tyr im Kampf mit den Kreaturen sein Leben, während seine Kameraden mit den Scheiben entkamen. Sein Hammer ging zusammen mit ihm irgendwo unter dem Land verloren, das nun Tyr zu Ehren den Namen Tirisfal trägt. * Hüter der Wahrheit (Schild). Schutzpaladine. Mit diesem Schild halten Schutzpaladine auf, was sonst unaufhaltsam scheint. Seine Geschichte spiegelt sich in den winzigen Scharten auf seiner Oberfläche wider. In Zeiten tiefer Dunkelheit schützt diese Barriere alles, was gut ist, vor allem Bösen. Die titanischen Wächter Tyr und Archaedas fertigten diesen Schild, als ihr Kamerad Loken der Verderbnis anheimfiel. Sie gaben den Hüter der Wahrheit an einen Vrykulkämpfer, der mit ihm Lokens Verrat offenlegte. Als Tyr und seine Verbündeten zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt die Scheiben von Norgannon stahlen und flohen, blieb der Kämpfer zurück und wehrte viele von Lokens Dienern ab. Ein verzweifelter Loken hetzte Tyr schreckliche Monster auf die Fersen, der daraufhin im Kampf fiel. Der Vrykulkämpfer zog schließlich nach Sturmheim auf den Verheerten Inseln weiter, wo der Schild letztlich im Pfad der Könige eingeschlossen wurde. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Paladin Priester Priester haben zwischen Licht und Schatten drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Disziplin, Heilig und Schatten. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Zorn des Lichts (Stab). Disziplin. Disziplinpriester stehen zwischen Licht und Schatten und führen beide als Waffe; sie stehen über dem Abgrund zwischen beiden. Ihrer Meinung nach muss dieses Gleichgewicht sorgsam kultiviert werden, damit sie sie die Macht des Stabes Zorn des Lichts im Kampf führen können. In seiner Besessenheit, den Untot von Azeroth zu tilgen, versuchte der fanatische Scharlachrote Kreuzzug, einen zweiten Aschenbringer in Form eines Stabes zu erschaffen. Jedoch schritt ein Schreckenslord ein, der den Orden infiltriert hatte, unterbrach ihre Bemühungen und löste eine heftige magische Explosion aus. Die Macht des beschädigten Stabes erwies sich als praktisch unbezwingbar. Nachdem mehrere Besitzer versuchten, den Stab sicher einzusetzen, und dabei versagten, versteckten ihn die Elitemagier der Kirin Tor, damit er nicht noch weitere tödliche Katastrophen auslösen könnte. * T'uure, Fanal der Naaru (Stab). Heilig. Heiligpriester verkörpern die Macht des Göttlichen und führen daher eine wahre Waffe des Lichts: T'uure, Fanal der Naaru. Eine solch edle Waffe kann eingesetzt werden, um entweder Verbündete zu heilen oder diejenigen zu strafen, die sich gegen sie wenden. Als Wesen des Heiligen Lichts retteten die wohlwollenden Naaru die Draenei von ihrer Heimatwelt, nachdem die meisten ihres Volkes in dämonische Rekruten der Brennenden Legion verwandelt wurden. Die Dämonen überwältigten die fliehenden Draenei beinahe, doch die Naaru schützten die Flüchtlinge mit diesem Kristallfanal. T'uure kanalisiert die Essenz des Lichts in heilenden Glanz, der selbst die schrecklichsten Wunden heilt und Verletzte von der Schwelle des Todes zurückholt. Am Ende fiel der Kristall in einer überfallenen Welt den Truppen der Legion in die Hände. Seitdem hat man ihn nicht gesehen. * Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums (Dolch). Schatten. Schüler der Schattenmagie werden sich danach sehnen, Xal'atath, Klinge des schwarzen Imperiums zu einem Teil ihres Arsenals zu machen. Die Schattenpriester, die diese leerengeschärfte Klinge führen, werden ihre Feinde in Angst und Schrecken versetzen und ihre Geister ihrem Willen beugen. Dieser furchterregende Dolch wurde vor Urzeiten aus der Klaue eines Alten Gottes gefertigt, und zu Hochzeiten des Schwarzen Imperiums benutzten ihn dunkle Priester in Opferritualen. Nach dem Fall der Alten Götter wurde Xal'atath von Kulten verborgen. Von Zeit zu Zeit im Laufe der Geschichte ist er wieder aufgetaucht und war unweigerlich mit entsetzlichen Ritualen oder Katastrophen verbunden. Die Klinge hat ihren eigenen Willen. Sie nutzt mächtige Leerenenergien und Geistmagien, um alles um sie herum zu einem unbekannten, niederträchtigen Zweck zu entstellen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Priester Schamane Schamanen (die Harmonische Zerstörung) haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Elementar, Verstärkung und Wiederherstellung. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Faust des Ra-Den (Faustwaffe). Elementar. Der Zorn der Stürme fließt durch die Adern des Elementarschamanen, so wie auch durch die Faust des Ra-Den. Nur ein wahrer Meister der Elemente kann seine Macht führen. Aman'Thul der Hochvater, Anführer des Titanenpantheons, gab dieses Artefakt, das die Wut der Stürme kanalisieren konnte, in die Obhut seines größten Dieners, Hochwächter Ra. Ra nutzte es, um dem von den Titanen geschmiedeten Volk der Mogu Leben einzuhauchen und führte es unzählige Jahre lang im Kampf gegen das Schwarze Imperium. Später, nachdem Ra sie verloren hatte, wurde die Waffe von Xuen, dem Himmlischen Erhabenen, aufgenommen, der ihre große und gefährliche Macht sah und beschloss, sie sicher zu verwahren, bis ein würdiger Schamane die Waffe wieder im gerechten Kampf führen könnte. * Schicksalshammer (Streitkolben). Verstärkerschamanen. Dies ist die bekannte Waffe von Thrall. Verstärkungsschamanen verschmelzen die Macht der Elemente mit ihrer Kampfkraft. Ihnen kann nur eine legendäre Waffe gerecht werden: Schicksalshammer. Im Nahkampf kann ein Meisterschamane seine wahre Macht entfesseln. * Azsharas Szepter (Streitkolben). Wiederherstellung. Wiederherstellungsschamanen führen Azsharas Szepter, eine Waffe der großen Heilung und Wiederherstellung. Ihrer ist der Weg der Harmonie mit der Natur und der Läuterung – doch in Konflikten erweist sich diese Waffe als mächtiger Verbündeter. Ein mächtiges Szepter, das vor langer Zeit von Königin Azshara getragen wurde, bevor sie sich in eine Naga verwandelte. Das Szepter wird von Wasser aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit durchströmt, das ihm große magische und heilende Kräfte verleiht. Azsharas Szepter verschwand während des Krieges der Urahnen, kurz bevor Azshara und viele ihrer Anhänger vom Meer verschlungen wurden. Überlebende Nachtelfen, unwissend seiner wahren Macht, nahmen es an sich, und es wurde mit einer unbekannten Priesterin in Azsuna begraben, wo es darauf wartet, von jemandem gefunden zu werden, der sein wahres Potenzial entfesseln kann. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Schamane Schurke Schurken, die Diebe, Meuchelmörder und Gesetzlose, haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Meucheln, Gesetzlosigkeit und Täuschung. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Kummer und Qual (Dolche). Meucheln. Meuchelschurken werden sich ausgiebig mit Kummer und Qual befassen können – Zwillingsklingen, die zur gnadenlosen Vernichtung aller von ihrem Besitzer anvisierten Ziele geschaffen wurden. Es handelt sich hier um Präzisionswerkzeuge, die perfekt geeignet sind, ihr Ziel zu finden und es auszulöschen. Der Orchexenmeister Gul'dan hat diese Dolche für seine persönliche Meuchelmörderin Garona anfertigen lassen. Die Klingen sollen Blut trinken und Gift übertragen, das spurlos verschwindet, sodass sie kaum ein Zeichen ihrer finsteren Arbeit hinterlassen: die perfekten Werkzeuge für eine Meuchelmörderin. Sie hat sie verwendet, um unter Gul'dans Kontrolle zahllose Gräueltaten zu vollbringen, darunter auch den Mord an König Llane von Sturmwind, mit dem sie sich angefreundet hatte. Danach bat sie in ihrer Verzweiflung eine vertrauenswürdige Verbündete, Meryl Wintersturm, ihr zu helfen, die Klingen zu verstecken, damit sie nie wieder Verwendung finden würden. * Die Schreckensklingen (Schwerter). Gesetzlosigkeit. Gesetzlosigkeitschurken sind die skrupellosen Kämpfer Azeroths. Sie weichen die Regeln auf, formen sie um und ziehen alle, die sich ihren „Entscheidungen“ widersetzen mit den Schreckensklingen zur Rechenschaft. Diese Klingen sind dazu da, im Nahkampf tiefe Wunden zu reißen. Kurz nach dem Kataklysmus entdeckte Admiralin Eliza Blutklinge ein Paar reich verzierter Entersäbel in einem vor Kurzem geborgenen Wrack in der Nähe der Beutebucht. Die Herkunft dieser Klingen ist zwar unklar, ihre Macht jedoch nicht, denn Eliza machte sich schon bald einen Namen, indem sie zahllose Schiffe auf dem Großen Meer plünderte, ohne dass sie jemand im Kampf besiegen konnte. Unter Piraten und Seeleuten machten Gerüchte über die Schreckensklingen die Runden. Die am weitesten verbreiteten stimmen darin überein, dass die Klingen verflucht sind und ihren Besitzer verschlingen werden, sollten sie jemals nicht mehr mit neuen Opfern versorgt werden. * Reißzähne des Verschlingers (Dolche). Täuschung. Täuschungsschurken werden die ruhige Eleganz der Reißzähne des Verschlingers genießen, wenn sie aus den Schatten ihren Gegner angreifen. Diese Dolche beißen mit dem Gift einer Natter zu – schnell, verstohlen und tödlich. Blutschlund der Verschlinger, Sargeras' eigener Hund, löschte unzählige Leben aus, bevor er schließlich vor langer Zeit in einer anderen Welt überrumpelt und getötet wurde. Nach dem Tod des Hundes ließ Mephistroph aus seinen Reißzähnen zwei mächtige Dolche fertigen, die noch etwas von der starken ausdörrenden Essenz in sich trugen, die Blutschlunds Bisse so tödlich gemacht hatten. Diese Dolche wurden Akaari übergeben, einem von Sargeras' tödlichsten Meuchelmördern, der sie bis zum heutigen Tag führt.Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Schurke Todesritter Ein Todesritter (Ritter der Finsternis) ist nur so gut wie seine Waffe. Sie haben drei unterschiedliche Spezialisierungen: Blut, Frost und Unheilig. Jede von ihnen verfügt über eine einzigartige Identität, die in der Wahl der Artefaktwaffe widergespiegelt wird. * Schlund der Verdammten (Zweihandaxt). Bluttodesritter. Diese Waffe wurde geschmiedet, um Seelen genauso zu zerfetzen wie Fleisch. Sie verkörpert die Macht ihres Trägers über Leben und Sterben. Diese uralte Axt der Legion wurde aus einem Metall geschmiedet, das den Opfern Lebensenergie entzieht. Die Seele des ursprünglichen Schöpfers ist darin gefangen und wird von unendlichem Hunger geplagt. Mehr als tausend Jahre lang hat ein alter und listiger Mo'arg die Axt dazu verwendet, Aufstände brutal niederzuschlagen und den Feinden der Legion ihr Leben zu entziehen. Im Laufe ihrer langen und berühmt-berüchtigten Geschichte hat die Waffe ihren dämonischen Träger außerordentlich mächtig gemacht. * Splitter von Frostgram - Eisbringer und Frosträcher (Klingen des gefallenen Prinzen). Frosttodesritter. Die beiden todbringenden Waffen tragen die Namen Eisbringer und Frosträcher und warten nur darauf, mit noch mehr Macht getränkt zu werden. Die seelenverschlingende Runenklinge Frostgram wurde von der Brennenden Legion geschaffen, um die Welt Azeroths zu verderben, und wurde schließlich hoch oben auf der Eiskronenzitadelle durch den Aschenbringer zerschmettert. Zahllose Seelen wurden aus der zerstörten Klinge befreit, doch andere hatten weniger Glück. Die Fragmente von Frostgram wurden neu geschmiedet und mit noch mehr Macht versehen. Doch die immer noch darin gefangenen Geister müssen zunächst dem Willen des Trägers unterworfen werden. * Apokalypse. Unheiligtodesritter. Diese Todesritter entweihen das Leben und schlagen eine Schneise der Verwüstung mit ihrer gewaltigen und furchterregenden Klinge. Vampirische Dämonen, die man als Nathrezim kennt, haben dieses uralte Schwert geschmiedet. Es trägt Gewalt, Seuchen und Tod in sich. Apokalypse verdiente sich bald einen schrecklichen Ruf in den Händen eines Magiers aus Tirisgarde, der seine zerstörerische Energie nicht beherrschen konnte. Schließlich wurde das Schwert von den bösartigen dunklen Reitern ergriffen, die Medivh, dem verderbten Wächter von Tirisfal, dienten. Sie versteckten die Klinge in den Katakomben unter seinem Zuhause, dem Turm von Karazhan. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Artefaktenthüllung: Todesritter Verwandte Themen * Siehe auch: Wowpedia: Artifact Quellen * http://wow.4fansites.de/artefakte.php * Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft - Spiel: Klassenfeatures in Legion Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Artefaktwaffe Kategorie:Legion